The Story of Ella Rosco
by Rosefinch97
Summary: Ella Rosco is the youngest out of six children. Five of them are boys. Follow Ella throughout her story as she trys to cope with the stress of overprotective brothers. Sorry, rubbish summary, I know
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first published fanfiction, so I hope you like it. I have a lot of ideas door them; a few Harry Potters, Hunger Games, Doctor who, even a Merlin one. But, I decieded, I'd start with a classic British Soap. Hopefully I'll update maybe once a week? Depending on how it goes. I own nothing but my original character, Daniella Rosco. I do not own Hollyoaks or any of the characters. In my head, I pictured Daniella to be played by Hannah Murray. I was heavily inspired by Cassie from Skins - I don't own her either. Please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

She had always been the odd one out. Out of six children, Ella was the only girl. And the youngest. Each of her brothers were recognised by something unquie to them. Joe was the oldest, and most mature. Freddie was rebellious, unpredictable and was often doing shady dealings. Ziggy was the ladies' man ands was the most confident. Robbie was one third of the triplets and was like a mini Freddie, just more viscous. Jason, the middle triplet, was the sweet, smart one. And then there was Ella, the youngest Rosco. She found it harder to fit in. With five overprotective brothers, it was difficult to make friends. Let alone have a boyfriend.

But, despite being the only girl, she still loved her family. Her mother, Sandy Rosco, had had it hard over the years. After her first husband died, she had managed to single-handedly raise six children. And in her eyes, they were perfect.

**Diary of Ella ~ 23rd May 2013**

****First off, if any of my brothers are reading this, Get your noses out! If your still reading this,you are so going to die. If you haven't had the sense to stop, you can read this bit.

Joe, if you don't stop reading this, I have some _very _embarrassing baby photos of you, that Lindsey might see if you don't stop reading.

Freddie, do you want Mum to find out how broke her favorite china doll before we moved? That's right, I know.

Ziggy, stop reading now. If you don't, I'll make sure you won't see your fake tan again.

Robbie, read any more and you won't live to pass your driving test, no matter how much trouble I'll get in to.

Jason, I thought you were better than this.

Right then, now that thats sorted, we can move on.

So, because we've just moved, Mum, being as crazy as she is, bought me this diary to "Write about my feelings". Ha! Originally, I was going to Ouse it as a sketch/scrap book, but then I thought, What the heck?

Here's a bit about me. My full name is Danniella Sandra Rosco but nobody ever calls me that. Except Mum when she's _really _angry. So, thankfully, not that often! I have blonde hair and brown eyes that all Roscoes have. I'm the smallest in my family. 5'5" to be exact. But if I wear heels, I'm almost as tall as Robbie!

I like art. I like photographhy. I like the word "wow" and reading books in the dark with a torch. I like the rain. I like to watch sunsets. I like going down to the park and playing on the swings even though I'm too old for them.

I like how protective my brothers are. I hate how protective my brothers are. I hate war. I hate bullies. I hate how messed up the world is. I hate my thighs. I hate how some girls have to wear loads of make up to feel pretty. I hate my body. I hate the word 'hate', and my Mum's cooking. But I love the fact that neither me or my brothers can tell Mum it's horrible.

I like a lot of things but somethings I love. Like Christmas and birthdays and trips to the seaside. Then there are somethings I loathe. Like how I didn't know my real dad. How he won't meet my first boyfriend. Or teach me how to drive. Life's a bitch, right?

But, the thing I hate most, is when Mum says "My Boys". She said it today, when some lady was shouting at us all in the pub. Mum's wired s exactly were "Who do you think you're screaming at, sweetheart? The only person to shout at my boys, is me?" And I was standing right there. I hope you don't think I'm over reacting but this isn't the first time it's happened.

No. Just to add to that, Joe said that the plaque in the Garageis going to say 'Alan Rosco and Sons". Sons. He might not of brine my Dad, bit is still think of him as my Dad. Sometimes, I just want to shout at them all. To remind them, I'm still here. I can't lash out like Robbie or through myself in to schoolwork like Jason.

Life stinks. And then you die.

**So, what do you think? Please rate and review. But no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, so here's the second! Enjoy and review!**

"I can't find anything in this, gaff!" Robbie said, frustratedly, as he looked through the boxes in the living room.

"Well you still need to find something off mine." Freddie reminded Robbie as he walked into the living room.

"Chill, I said I'd sort it."

"You'd better."

"Right," Sandy said as she walking into the living room, heels clopping agansit the floor, "You ready?"

"Mum, this is stupid. Why'd I gotta sit in the Principal's office while you bandy on about them two?" Robbie asked, and pointed to Ella and Jason, who had followed Sandy into the room.

"Because, I what'ta take about you, too. And the progress you've made."

"I can't belevie he hasn't been kicked out yet." Jason said, through a mouthful of toast. Robbie just pulled a sarcastic face while Ella laughed.

"Cos he's never there." Freddie muttered.

"Did you say something?" Sandy turned to face Freddie.

"I'm off. Gonna help Ziggy and Joe out at the Garage."

"This is such a bad idea." Robbie sighed.

"Why?" Sandy asked, and turned to face him. "Is there something you don't want me finding out about?"

"Nah," Freddie inturupted, "This time you're whiter than white, ain't ya Rob?"

Robbie just made a noise, while Jason and Ella exchanged a glance.

* * *

"The state of your trainers! You get them cleaned the moment we get home!" Sandy said to Robbie as she, Robbie, Jason and Ella walked into Hollyoaks' Collage's Principal's office. "Sorry about this, I blame the Parents," Sandy turned to Patrick Blake, the headmaster, "Sandy Rosco." She said, holding out her hand.

"Patrick Blake."

"Thanks for seeing us. I know you're probably very busy."

Jason and Robbie sat down leaving a seat between them. Ella took the seat on the other side of Robbie.

"Always the way. We do make time for parents." Patrick said as he and Sandy sat down. Especially those of new students."

Sandy smiled.

"Right,well Jason and Ella will be joining the Academy in September. He's the brains of the family."

"Mum."

"I dunno where he gets them from. Not me and certainly not his father."

"Well I look forward to the two of you joining us," Patrick said, "What are you ambitions." He asked Jason.

"Umm..."

"What do'ya wanna be when ya vow up?" Robbie said.

"Well, probably a medic or somethin'" Jason replied.

"Which he must get from you, a district nurse, I belevie?" Patrick said to Sandy.

"Must have done something wrong in a previous life." Sandy joked.

Patrick smiled.

"And what about you, Daniella?"

"Oh, umm... I'm not really sure." Ella replied.

"Born with a paintbrush in hand, this one was. My little artist." Sandy said proudly.

"Mum..."

"And how's this one getting on?" Sandy tilted her head towards Robbie,"You like it hear, don't you?"

"Huh? Yeah." Robbie said.

"Well, Robert is well aware of the opportunity he has been given. He seems to be taking it well, but there's always room for improvement, isn't there?"

"Totally. Just really grateful for the chance you've given me, Sir."

Robbie and Jason shared a look ands both nodded.

* * *

"Oh, wow!" Sandy said. She, Robbie, Jason and Ella walked into the Garage where Joe, Freddie and Ziggy worked.

"Yeah, well, just putting the finishing touches on" Joe said as he polished the shiny plaque. Ella shot it an annoyed glance.

"Your Dad would be so proud of you Joe. I'm proud of you."

"Oh thanks, Mum. He did all the work, me and Zig did nothing." Freddie said.

"You know what I mean. All of you." Sandy looked round. "It looks up here..."

"Yeah, we still got a bit to do before we open on Tuesday." Joe said.

"Tuesday?" Ziggy asked, "No..."

"Ah what? You ain't got one of ya things on, do ya?" Robbie questioned.

"Yeah, when ya strip down to ya'little undies and men take pictures of you?" Jason mocked.

Everyone laughed as Jason and Robbie highfivers.

"Oi, you two, leave him alone." Sandy said,"Anyway, as a special treat for all your hard work, and to celabrate the big move, I'm making my beef bourginon!"

Everyone tensed . Sandy's cooking was dreadful.

"You don't have to do that, Mum." Freddie said quickly.

"We'll get takeaway." Joe added.

"Yeah," Jason agreed, "Takeaway's good."

"But its our first proper tea in our new home!" Sandy protested, "I want it to be special!"

"Bang on,Mum." Ziggy said, "And listen, I can't wait."

"Is it to late to turn vegetarian?" Freddie asked Joe, quietly. Joe stiffled a laugh.

Smiling, Sandy looked round the room. Her gaze fell upon the spot where Ella had been.

"Where's your sister gone?" Sandy asked. The boys looked around too. Sandy just shook her head. "Honestly, everytime! How does she do it? We can't take her anywhere!"

"Don't worry,Mum," Jason said as he took out his phone, "I'll text her."

* * *

_'I got that summertime, summertime sadness'_

Ella's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out and read the text from Jason.

Where are u?

Sighing, she quickly text back.

Out

Apparently, her family had realised she'd left. It didn't suprise her that it took them this long. She had downs it hundreds of times, but they cobeg never catch her doing it. This time, she had slipped out when everyone was laughing at Ziggy. No one noticed.

She had to get out of there; it was just too much. Looking round the new area would be loads better than listening to her Mum babble on about how proud she was of "her boys". And looking at that plaque made it even worse. Before she'd left this morning, she made sure to pick up her camera, as she had a feeling today would end like this. In the last hour alone, she'd taken over 50 photos of her new home. Houses, people, the way the light caught on windows, everything. It didn't matter.

* * *

_'Open up my eager eyes, Cause I'm Mr Brightside'_

__Another text. This time from Joe.

Get home quickly. Mum's made tea.

Dragging her feet along the gravel, Ella jumped off the swing. She had wondered across a empty playground and spent the afternoon there. Slowly, she walked home.

* * *

Once she reached the front door, she realised she'd forgot her keys.

"Dammit."She hissed and rang the doorbell.

A few moments later, the door opened, revealing Jason.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Ella shrugged.

"Out."

"Well, we've got company coming round." Jason said. Before Ella could ask who, Jason has already ran upstairs. She started to follow, when Robbie appeared infront of her.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Like I told Jason, out."

Ella pushed passed him and hoped he wouldn't follow.

"How'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Sneak out without Mum noticing."

"Just wait until she goes into reminisate mode and walk out. Easy."

"Huh. Clever."

"Thanks. Who's coming round for tea?"

"Woman from the shop and her daughter."

"Do they know what they're getting themselves into?"

Robbie laughed.

"Nah. Reckon Jason fancies she daughter though."

"Intersting... Jason in your room?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"Oh, you know, think I'll pay him a visit."

"I've gotta see this."

Robbie followed Ella up the stairs, into his and Jason's room. Said boy was sitting on the bottom bunk, texting. When he heard the door open, he looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Hi Jason," Ella smiled as she sat next to him. Robbie leaned agansit the door. "How you doing?"

"Fine..."

"Good, good... A little birdie told me a certain someone has been invited round to tea. And that you fancy her."

Jason turned bright red.

"Robbie!"

The boy in question just smirked.

"Jason's got a girlfriend, Jason's got a girlfriend." Ella sang.

"Shut up!"

The door opened and Joe walked in.

"And where have you been?" He questioned. Ella just rolled her eyes.

"Just out."

"Where?"

"Went for a walk. Took in the scenery."

"Next time you go off like that, tell someone. We were worried.

"I'm not a little kid!"

"I know. But your still our baby sister."

Before Ella could reply, Joe started tickling her, like he did when she was little. Robbie and Jason quickly followed.

"Joe!- Robbie! Jase! Knock it off!" Ella shrieked between laughs."Three agansit one isn't fair!"

"What's going on in here?" Ziggy appeared in the doorframe. Freddie stood behind him.

"Just teaching sister dearest what happens when she doesn't tell us where she's going!" Joe chuckled above Ella's laughs. "Wanna help?"

Freddie and Ziggy exchanged identical smirks.

"Nah, we're gonna try and save tea."

Joe nodded and they left. After a few minutes, he finally said,

"Alright boys, that's enough."

Jason and Robbie frowned, but stopped tickling Ella. Ella sat up, panting for air, bit still giggling. Joe checked his watch.

"Okay Ella, do you want to go get changed before tea?"

Ella nodded. Mud was splattered up her jeans and her trainers were caked in dirt. She walked out the room and up the stairs.

Ella's room was in the attic, the top of the house. It was the smallest bedroom. Besides from Sandy, she was the only one who didn't have to share a room. One of the few perks of being the only girl.

She pushed the door open and light flooded into the room. Three of the walls where cream, while the other was painted dark red. The white metal bed was pushed by the window and a chest of drawers sat next to it. The wardrobe stood next to it. Opposite the wardrobe was the desk and shelves where above it. Half opened boxes lined the floor and her laptop sat on the bed.

After dumping her bag on the floor and kicking off her shoes, she quickly changed into a white dress, red cardigan and gold flats. She fixed her hair, and checked her makeup before heading downstairs.

* * *

**Diary of Ella ~ 24th May**

I always knew one of my brothers would get arrested. My money was on Robbie. I never, however, thought it would be Jason. He's the goody two shoes of the family.

We were all having dinner. I say dinner, it was mostly just pushing Mum's manky food round you plate. Our two 'guests' looked like they were trying not to through up. Cindy, the mother, was trying to make conversation, and flirting with my brothers at the same time. Holly seems alright though. She's younger than me, but she asked if I cawing to go shopping sometime. This was, of course, before the police arrived.

Robbie was embarrassing Jason at every opportunity he could. You wouldn't think those two were brothers. After a comment about Jason liking One Direction - which I will admit, was funny- Freddie went to answer the door. Then the police came in and everything kicked off. Mum and Joe where shouting, Ziggy looked shocked, Freddie and Robbie exchange guilty looks. I'll get to the bottom of that later. Cindy and Holly looked baffled. I was just sat there, thinking how crazy my family. Before Cindy and Holly left, I whispered to Holly, "Welcome to the mad house." She just laughed.

Well, after today, I can safely say, the Roscoes have arrived in Hollyoaks village.

**Hope you enjoyed this. Do remember I type all this up on a iPod so it will take awhile. Thank you for the reviews! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**... Hi people. So sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've just been soo busy, what with school. And coursework. And work. And, well, you get the picture. Went to see the new Thor film! It was really good! My friend was proper fangirling over Loki, it was so funny! So please, read and enjoy!**

* * *

'Does everyone know what they're doing?" Joe asked.

'No! Why am I even here?" Ella exclaimed. She, Joe and Ziggy where stood in the hospital. After finding out that Robbie was the one who had robbed the local shop and shot Callum Kane. Being the oldest, Joe had taken control of the situation. He decided that he, Ziggy and Ella should go to the hospital to prevent Callum from exposing Robbie. Said boy was at home, with Jason and Freddie. Ella, however didn't know why she was at the hospital.

'Because, this Callum kid won't grass on Robbie once he knows Robbie has a baby sister at home who's heart would break if her brother was sent to juvie."

"I'm not a baby! And do you really think he'll be stupid enough to buy that?"

"No, but someone's got to keep watch."

Ella rolled her eyes.

"I thought that was Ziggy's job."

"No, tangerine man's gotta distract the mother."

"Hey!" Ziggy cried, "Stop calling me that."

"Focus, you two! This is Robbie's future on the line!"

"If he was stupid enough to rob the shop, he deserves what's coming to him."

"Don't say that. Ziggy, you ready?"

Ziggy looked into the room, where Callum Kane and his mother were.

"What, mid forties? No ring? No problem." Ziggy smirked as he walked towards Ms Kane, who had just walked out of Callum's cubicle. Joe took this chance to slip in to it, and Ella quickly followed, drawing the curtains shut behind her. Callum looked up from his book.

"I'm guessing you're not the new nurse." He said.

"Do I look like a nurse to you?" Joe retorted. "I'm Joe Rosco, Robbie Roscoe's brother."

"And who's she?" Callum motioned towards Ella.

"That's his baby sister."

"Joe!" Ella snarled. Joe ignored her.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat." Joe said,"I'm not excusing what he did. My brother, he's always been-"

"An idiot." Ella mumbled.

"But this is something we need to deal with," Joe continued, "If you're gonna turn yourself in, just stop and think a minute. He's got a family, a close one. You really want to mess that up? Have his sister live with out one of her closest brothers?"

Ella scoffed but was ignored again.

"Ain't just the three of you being punished. His family's gonna suffer to."

Joe looked up as the police walked through the door. Callum just stayed silent as he and Joe exchanged glances.

"Just think about it."

* * *

Once the police had left, the three Roscoes walked up to the cubicle. Ziggy was hidden by the curtain, but Ella and Joe could see into the small room. When he looked up, Callum saw them.

"I told them what happened." He said soloumly. All the Roscoes tensed.

"The one they're looking for is a six foot male. Mid Thirties. Ginger Afro." All present Roscoes sighed with relief.

"Mate, you're a legend." Ziggy said, coming in to full view of Martha Kane.

"Hang on a minute," She stuttered, "you're"

Ziggy just smiled, winked, and walked away. Joe and Ella rolled their eyes and followed. Ella, however, turned and gave Callum one last reassuring smile.

* * *

"You are either one of the most stupidest or luckiest people ever, Robbie Rosco!" Ella growled as she walked through the front door, Joe and Ziggy following behind.

"So?" Freddie asked, not knowing what to make of his sister's outburst.

There was short silence before Ziggy said, "Mission accomplished."

Freddie, Robbie and Jason all relaxed, similar to how the other Roscos did in the hospital. "No ones gonna be looking for you, not after Callum's description anyway."

"He actually lied to the pigs?" Robbie asked.

"It's lucky that he did." Freddie growled.

"Yeah." Ella agreed, equally as mad.

"Result." Robbie said clapping his hands together.

"Armed robbery? Little Jase getting arested? What where you thinking?" Ziggy asked. "I can't even imagine what would happen if Mum found out."

"No need to imagine," Sandy said, as the Roscos looked up in shock as they heard her heels clomp on the floorboards. "Because I heard every word." She glared at Robbie.

"Busted..." Ella muttered. Her gold shoes had never seemed more interesting.

* * *

"Hi. Callum, isn't it?" Ella asked. She managed to escape the 'mad house' while Sandy was giving Robbie and her brothers an ear full. Naturally, her absence would not have been noticed yet. Having wandered round the village for a while, she decided to go to the hospital, to apologise for Robbie.

"Ummm...Yeah. You're Ella, aren't you?" Callum replied, looking a bit shocked.

"Yeah... I just wanted to say sorry. About my brothers. All of them."

"It's alright. I know what it's like to have embarrassing siblings." Callum replied, relaxing slightly.

"Yeah, well most of the time they're alright. Robbie, however, and sometimes be a bit of an-"

"Arse?" Callum offered and the both started laughing.

"Yeah to put it simply. He's not all bad though. He can be really protective. Saying that, all my brothers are."

"I know what you mean. My sister, Ash, is like that to. And I guess, I'm a bit protective of my little sister. It must be horrible being the youngest."

"It is. Especially the youngest out of six. And the only girl."

"Ouch... I think you have it worse."

"I guess. Sometimes it's not all bad, though."

"Really? How?" Callum asked.

"Well, it was when I was in first school."

**Flashback**

_Six year old Ella Rosco ran round the school playground, her teddy in hand. Jason and Robbie had gone off to play football, leaving Ella to play with her friends. They were playing hide and seek and Ella was the seeker._

_"Ready or not, here I come!" She shouted, before running round toward the back of the school, where her friends where most likely to be hiding. As she approached the area, she saw no one was there. Sighing, she was about to turn away and go back when a dark shadow loomed over her. Ella turned and saw it was Archie West, a Year 4 and the school bully._

_"What are you doing round here, Rosco?" He sneered and his gang of thugs copied him._

_"I... Umm..." Ella stuttered._

_"What's this?" Before Ella knew what had happened, Archie had grabbed her teddy off her._

_"Teddy!" She exclaimed. She tried to reach up and grab him, but Archie was too tall. Laughing, he pushed her to the ground._

_"Teddy? That's a stupid name!"_

_Tears threatened to fall from Ella's eyes but she held them back. Freddie said never to cry in front of bullies._

_"Give him back!" She cried._

_"Give him back!" Archie sneered, causing the gang to burst out laughing. Just when Ella was about to go and get a teacher, it happened._

_Robbie appeared out of nowhere, and pushed Archie, who was twice his size, to the ground. Jason went straight to his sister's side, helping her up, and brushing off her teddy._

_"No one picks on my sister." Robbie said, before walking away with Ella and Jason ._

"Really? Did that really happen?" Callum asked.

"Yes, it did."

"Never thought Robbie was the caring type."

"I know he doesn't come across as it, but he can be caring, at least to me that is."

"I'd better get going, Mum's making tea." Ella grimaced. "It was nice taking to you."

"Yeah, we'll have to do it again, sometime."

Ella nodded. "Bye, Callum."

"Bye, Ella"

* * *

"Mum, I'm back!" Ella called, as she walked through the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sandy replied.

Ella dumped her bag and walked through.

"Where have you been?" Sandy asked.

"Just out. Went to the shops." Ella lied. Sandy nodded.

"Do you want any tea?"

"No thanks, Mum, I had some when I was out."

* * *

**Now, lovely readers. Please, rate and review, but when you do, say what you think is going to happen. There's a few hints in this chapter, but I want people to guess! I will update as soon as possible, but I done have a lot on my plate, so you know.**


End file.
